


Communication

by somecreativeusername



Category: The Brave Little Toaster (1987)
Genre: neurodivergent appliances, nonhuman majority cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lampy has had a little trouble with communication, but it is only a small shortcoming in the grand scheme of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

"Lampy, you're creeping me out."

The freshly out of the box lamp jerked a little at that comment. Eyes continually fixated on the vacuum, he asked, tone on the edge between confused and upset, "What? What am I doing?"

Kirby explained flatly as he used his cord to indicate Lampy's pleasant yellow eyes(which were unpleasantly fixed on him), "You've been staring at me for a long time, and it is very...creepy." Beginning to fluster, Lampy apologized, "Sorry! Radio told me one way to show people you're listening is to look at them! He said I seemed inattentive!"

Skeptically, Kirby arched a brow. That, coming from the one without a face? The one who you really can't tell if they're really listening or not? Prying further, curious as to how the young lamp's mind worked, he asked, "And you know he was listening...how?"

Lampy seemed stumped right there. He scratched the tip of his switch, brows furrowed as though greatly distressed or focused, Kirby really couldn't tell which it was. With a sigh, he told him, "Lampy, you shouldn't just believe everything you're told. You're gonna seem...creepy if you stare at somebody too long."

Then, Lampy tilted his head a little, asking, "So, what? Do I not look at the one I'm talking to altogether?" The vacuum would have dropped his jaw in surprise if he one were surprised in the first place and two if his head weren't on the floor like it always was. Plug at his brow, Kirby groaned, "No, Lampy, I never said not to." He saw the lamp turning his head everywhere again, and he said, "Look, look at me." Swiftly, the lamp snapped his head to his direction.

"Lampy, it is polite to look at someone, but don't keep looking at them the entire time." Lampy cocked a brow, as if confused by something he was probably never going to say. Understanding that, Kirby finished, "You should probably look other directions occasionally. You can look other ways without moving your head."

Giving an example, Kirby looked to the right, and Lampy looked that exact direction. "Like that?" he asked, immediately looking back to him. With a quick nod, Kirby rolled off, leaving Lampy confused as to whether or not the conversation ended. He safely assumed, though, that Kirby was done talking to him about eyes.


End file.
